First Snow
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: Not even a year after the run in with Pitch and the birth of thier daughter Joy, Jack Frost and Aster Bunnymund are faced with a dormant threat unseen since the Titanic by any spirit, and things only get worse when Mother Nature gets involved. This time it's not just them and the children of the world on the line, it's the life and fate of little Joy that could be forfeit.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, you know it's cute." Snickered Jack as they surfaced in the control room of Santoff Claussen, Joy still persistently calling Aster 'Daddy Kangaroo', clapping at the funny clicking noise he made every time she squealed it in his ear.

"You so taught her to say it." Said Aster, setting Joy down at her little corner of toys in the safest (read farthest away from elves and yetis) corner of the control room, who was quickly distracted by a set of blocks North had made especially for her with the finest materials he had, six of them representing her and her family with the designs. The only yeti Aster let near the tiny kit unattended was Phil, the unspoken second in command in the workshop, outside of Mrs. Clause, of course.

"I didn't TRY to teach her..." he said sweetly. "And she's not even one. She'll grow out of it." Aster groaned as Jack rubbed the base of his ears.

"Cheater." He huffed, thumping his foot at the soothing touches.

"Who's to say I can't make my mate happy?" he said, faking a pout, kissing Aster's nose. North cleared his throat, Sandy and Tooth staring awkwardly at the suddenly interesting hardwood railings around the globe. Jack turned a deep hue of blue, the boy's version of a blush, and recoiled. Their romance was still tentative, unsure, the two working out the finer details around Joy and being there for her and meeting her needs, which it turned out were a good mix of them. She couldn't take extreme heat, like Jack, but was also worse off in extreme cold. Aster knew it would lessen as her adult fur came in when she was older, but it still worried him. She was active, adventurous and mischievous already, Aster more than once catching her dumping buckets of paint on unsuspecting egglets, sneaking up on the paint flowers and making them explode in color, which also resulted in a good bath that night while Jack scrubbed the rainbow out of her fur. She could freeze water once in a while, but so far had shown her Father's interest in colors and art, and had some amazing natural talent even at her young age. Really, she was a handful, but definitely a welcome one.

"Good, everyone here." He said. "We have big problem."

"Yeah, Old Man Winter rearing his ugly mug." Snorted Aster. "He's an annoying old bugger, but nothing we can't take care of with a good beating and vodka-filled eggnog. Long as he doesn't get pissy, we're good."

"Old Man Winter VERY angry." Said North. "He attack Mother Nature herself!"

"What?!" exclaimed Tooth. "Has he finally lost his fillings?!" North ran his fingers through his beard.

"Manny says nothing. We must already know the cause." Said North. Sandy shrugged his shoulders, making a little question mark over his head.

"Easter went off without a hitch, nothing has really happened since Joy was born and our run in with Pitch..." said Tooth, fluttering over to the playing kit. "But who would hold resentment over such an adorable little blessing? Old Man Winter isn't THAT heartless, is he?" North scratched his chin and sighed, reaching for a cookie as was his habit when deep in thought.

"Winter never was agreeable." Sighed North. "He stuck in ways. Very stubborn old man, and hates spring very much. Usually he stay deep in ice, but something must have upset him. Childish, but he may be angry about a winter spirit mating with embodiment of spring. He cause blizzards and ice age over less, but he usually stay out of such things."

"Old Man Winter isn't so bad." Said Jack. "He's got a short fuse, is less laid back than Aster a week before Easter all the time and is on a constant PMS, but he's good to the winter spirits." North looked dumbly at Jack, as did Sandy, Tooth and Aster.

"You met?!" exclaimed North.

"In the off season I used to chill with him once in a while." He said, chuckling at his own pun. "Taught me a bit in the early days. He's a pretty cool old dude. Just really, REALLY old."

"When did you stop coming around?" asked Tooth. Jack shivered.

"April 15th, 1912." Said Jack, shivering. "He was teaching me to move icebergs. I lost control...so many people...so many children...they DIED because of me..." Aster blinked.

"The Titanic?!" A cold chill filled the workshop, icicles forming on the rafters.

"I watched them die...Nobody could see me. Nobody reached out when I tried to pull them into boats, and I could only make the water colder." said Jack quietly. "I yelled at him, and never came back. He said moving it close to the ship would help me focus, but it got too close." Tooth firmly wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's okay sweetie." She said. "You didn't try to hurt them. It was an accident."

"But I still killed so many people." Aster took a deep breath and embraced his mate.

"You tried." Said Aster comfortingly. "You did what you knew to try and save them. There's no shame in that. It wasn't your fault Snowflake. We can't save everyone."

"But if I had-" north shoved a cookie in his mouth, making Jack both choke and quiet at the same time.

"In the past." Said North. "For now, I think it best if you don't go out alone and stay in Santoff Claussen. Warren safe, but Mother Nature is bigger threat to Jack than Winter. She could make dangerously hot. Besides, more eyes means better guard, and you're stone eggs have million of egglets to care for Bunny, and Joy is enough of a handful for one set of eyes. Stick together, Joy safer." Jack nodded, munching on the cookie.

"Really?" said Aster. "he nearly choked you with that."

"Mrs. Claus makes good cookies." He said. "Loosen up, Kangaroo."

"Daddy Kangaroo!" squealed Joy from her corner, making everyone in the room giggle. Sandy signed little pictures of snowflakes and Joy with the snow outnumbering little Easter eggs.

"I know." He sighed. "Little sheila takes after her Mum." Tooth and Sandy rushed over to fawn over Joy, the kit holding up her arms to Jack to be picked up. North pulled Aster aside, making the rabbit inexplicably fear for his life.

"Walk with me." He said, taking them up to his personal study.

"What's up mate?" asked Aster, hiding his amazement at the enchanted ice sculptures filling the room. "Cause if it's something Jack should know-"

"Jack not happy." Said North. "Why he not happy?"

"O-of course the show-pony is happy!" scoffed Aster. "I've done everything I know how to do to make the warren more comfortable for him, tried to be an active Father, and we have made progress in a ...erm, romantic, relationship! Why would he not be happy?"

"Bunny, do not go farther than Jack wants, but he is not patient like you." Said North. "He has had DECADES to figure out how he feels about you, and you marking him with a Claim is proof enough you want."

"I don't want him to compare me to Pitch." Said Aster. "The bloody bastard forced him into too much before he was ready. I won't do that to him."

"Then TALK to him." said North. "Trust me, marriage trick one; ALWAYS discuss things with wife. Saves a LOT of nights on couch. I also know that you holding will not help." Aster flinched.

"How did you know-"

"Pooka race die out when I became Guardian." Said North. "I had known. First year after claim, Pooka in heat. You must tell Jack these things. He give you daughter, and he give you eternity. Holding back might be dangerous. What if you snap with Jack, or Moon forbid holding Joy? What if Winter or Mother Nature attacks, and you can't protect them? I know you have issues being close, but Jack your mate, and he has right to hear from his own mate instead of second from me or Tooth. Jack been alone for long time. He needs closeness."

"This'll be an awkward conversation." Sighed Aster. "I hate it when you're right North."

"Belly never wrong!" laughed North, striking his impressive gut earned by many a cookie binge and eggnog chugging contest. "Always trust the belly! After all, it say Christmas more important than Easter." Aster fell hook, line and sinker for the bait, the chuckling Cossack pushing him out while Aster cursed and ranted about Easter's superiority over Christmas, and how much harder he worked than the other guardian until he was down the hall and out of earshot. North chuckled, picking up a mug of eggnog and a loaded chocolate chip cookie.

"Ah, Bunny." He sighed. "Pride will be the death of him." North was about to start working when an icy gust blew through the shutters, a small envelope landing on his desk. North shook the ice off and opened the letter. His blood ran cold on the last line, and he shot up from his chair.

"PHIL!" he bellowed, the massive yeti clambering around to get to the head honcho. When he finally did, North handed him the letter.

"Give this to Jack, and prepare two rooms for our unexpected guests.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aster finally found Jack, he and Joy were curled up on the couch watching corny fifties Christmas specials with a bowl of popcorn, Joy's bottle and a big cup of eggnog under a toasty blue blanket.

"Fwosty!" she squeaked, pointing at the screen.

"Eh, Frosty is a bit of a jerk in person." Said Jack, snuggling his daughter under the blanket. "Jolly happy soul? Ha! I don't think so." Jack smiled at Aster as he joined them on the couch, wrapping one arm around Jack.

"What's with you?" asked Jack, snuggling into Aster's fur. "You're not usually this affectionate."

"You don't like it?" asked Aster, moving. Jack snuggled deeper, glaring at him.

"Did I say you could move, fluffy?" snorted Jack. "It's just not like you. Can't say I don't like it though." Aster felt his ears go flat, and shivered.

"Are you too cold?" asked Jack, looking up at his mate. Aster shook his head, and Jack swore he could see a blush clean through Aster's fur.

"No." He said. "Jack, um...Ya see, Pooka's...after we, um, mark a mate...we go into-uh, rabbits..."

"...I'm not following you..." Aster opened his mouth to explain, when Phil lumbered in with a letter on pale blue paper. He handed Jack the paper as a small explosion and cloud of smoke came from the workshop, yetis yelling angrily and elves running from the scene with flaming hats and maniacal grins on their faces. Phil lumbered off, yelling in the garbled yeti language, the couple watching him go as Joy clapped at the reindeer on the screen.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Aster, Jack reading the neat cursive.

"It's from Old Man Winter..." said Jack, brow furrowed. "He...he's warning me to stay away from you, or else."

"Or else what?" asked Aster, touching his boomerangs.

"I don't know." Said Jack. "But...he's capable of so much...what if he goes after Joy?!" Joy snuggled her Mother, Jack tightening his grip on the little Pooka.

"Not while I still got a breath in my body." Said Aster. "Relax. I'll take care of it."

"You don't stand a chance." Said Jack. "You're a spirit of SPRING. He'll freeze you solid."

"It's my job to protect my mate and my kit." Argued Aster.

"Joy needs protection, but I don't!" said Jack, glaring at Aster. "The worst he can do is give me a cold and rough me up. I'm the closest thing to his own powers, so I can withstand most of it. You can't! Have you even MET him?!"

"Of course!" said Aster. "I've met almost every spirit! No new ones, but the old fogeys that love to make life miserable, everyone knows them at least by reputation."

"Then you should know that no matter what, you cannot beat him." said Jack. "If he does something to take me away, Joy needs you! I'll be fine, no matter what he does to me. If children don't believe in me, I don't weaken or vanish. He cannot hurt me!"

"And I am telling you, I will NOT let him do anything to you without a fight." Huffed Aster. Jack groaned in annoyance.

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn-"

"AHEM!" The arguing couple turned to see North and a red haired woman, a green leaf dress hugging her thin figure with flowers blossoming about her skin. Shimmering wings buzzed as she floated, glaring at the two.

"Crikey." Said Aster, ears flattening. "Long time no see Mother Nature."

"Aster." She said, smiling. "Why haven't I seen her yet?" both Jack and Aster looked confused.

"Her?" asked Jack.

"The kit!" she said, fluttering over, green eyes twinkling. "I am LIFE, Jack Frost. In a way she is one of my creatures, and I will not stand for not meeting one of my charges. Especially considering how close I am to Aster. It's insulting!" Aster laughed nervously, Jack starting to grin. Aster felt impending doom at the smile on his mates lips. He'd have to ask North if he had Tylenol later. Jack was NOT going to let the 'close' comment slide.

"S-sorry, Mother Nature." He stammered, picking up Joy who, seeing her Father, forgot about the Christmas special and giggled happily. "This is Joy." Mother Nature let out a squeal, picking up the kit and fluttering about with her, which only made Joy giggle louder.

"I KNEW she would be precious!" she said, examining the kit while lovingly cradling her in her arms. "Such soft fur, such spirit! Powers developing nicely and-oh! Toothiana must be excited about the little darling's baby teeth. She's a special one, so full of life!"

"I don't see you yelling at her for flying with her." Huffed Jack, not looking Aster in the eye.

"She doesn't do loop-de-loops in the air." Said Aster, Mother Nature still fawning over the kit.

"This is perhaps the one thing Pitch Black ever did right." She said, handing back Joy. "Despite his motives, he has given a gift of light and life. My child has finally done some good."

"Your child?!" exclaimed Jack, re-settling Joy in the blanket.

"EVERYONE is my child." Said Mother Nature. "Not by blood, but I am the spirit of life itself. In a way, everything that lives is my descendant, as with Father Time. We were here since the beginning, when the world came to be. Spirits of nature, like you, me, Old Man Winter and others like Cupid, Pitch and the Sand Man will not disappear if we have no believers, just because we have always been there. The pattern of the world and the things in it are a part of us, and as long as this world exists we will never disappear. But, Joy is something new all together. She needs no believers, yet she is not a nature spirit."

"Then what is she?" asked Aster, looking at his daughter.

"A little girl." Said Mother Nature. "She's a miracle, and while I can't see ahead like Father Time, she will make a promising Easter Bunny when she is ready. Might even make the eggs keep longer with her control of temperature." Jack swore Aster's fur fluffed with pride.

"Wait, control of temperature?" said Jack, looking at Joy.

"Her power." She said. "She's able to create vast amounts of heat and cold at will. She can change things she touches. In a way, she could be considered a spirit of change, once she learns to control it."

"That actually explains a few things..." said Aster, remembering her habit of turning Sandy's dreams into glass ornaments. Mother Nature smiled softly, before a grin plastered itself on her face.

"So...why aren't there anymore?" Jack blinked.

"What?" he said, looking like a deer in the headlights. She patted Aster on the head.

"He's a Pooka." She said. "Big rabbit. Haven't you noticed Aster's in heat?" jack looked at Aster, eyes wide.

"What?!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Sighed Aster. Mother nature shook her head.

"It only hurts worse the more you resist." She said in a sing song voice. "I was surprised both of you were out! I was expecting you to be holed up in one of the guest rooms while these darling things looked after the kit!" She pet Phil, making him drop a bucket of water. Groaning he went back for the water, the smoke changing colors from the workshop. All heads turned as another bang echoed, an elf rocketing out wearing a doll helmet with his tongue out, crashing into the wall. North swore in Russian, stomping off to the workshop, yelling orders and threatening the elves. Another crash came from the workshop, the yetis screaming as North yelled.

"GAH! NOT THE PURPLE UNICORNS!" Aster got a good laugh, Mother Nature smiling as she giggled with a hand poised over her mouth as Elves ran out of the workshop, one attempting to ride a unicorn doll while others pushed it from behind, a Napoleon hat perched over his head, pointy ears making it look totally ridiculous.

"Mother Nature!" Tooth rocketed out, laughing loudly as she hugged the other spirit, babbling excitedly about girl time and teeth. While they were distracted, Jack turned to Aster.

"...Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

"Tell you what?" asked Aster, enjoying the chaos with an amused smirk.

"That you were in heat." Said Jack. "Did you not want me to know?"

"Jack-"

"Why won't you tell me?" he said, Aster seeing small icy tears gather in his eyes. "Do you not want me around? Do you regret having me live with you?"

"No!" said Aster, being backed into a figurative corner. "It's just...I can handle it. It's not that big of a deal. I just don't want to...you know it's hard for me to open up."

"Yeah, but I'm your MATE." Said Jack, emphasizing the last word. "I want to know these things. I WANT to help you. I want to be closer, but you won't let me!"

"Jack, I just don't want to rush you." Said Aster. "I want you to be comfortable."

"I'm getting some more eggnog." Said Jack, getting up. "Stay here with Joy."

"Jack-"

"If you want me to be comfortable, stop hiding things from me." Said Jack, looking at Aster. "Especially when I can help you with it." Aster stared dumbly after Jack, not sure if he was being given the cold shoulder, a lecture or an invitation. Aster shivered, the heat in his body spiking again. He was better than this. He could control it.

"I'm not going to hurt him." he said to himself. "I can wait until he's ready." Meanwhile, Jack was sipping his eggnog, Mrs. Clause on one of her rare down periods and baking cookies.

"Aster's just stubborn." She said, putting the tray in front of him. Jack blew on them, instantly cooling the cookies enough to touch and eat. "He'll take a while to get used to sharing his life with you. It took North YEARS to figure that out."

"He doesn't trust me enough to even tell me he's in heat." Said Jack.

"It must be embarrassing for him sweetie." She said, smiling. "He probably doesn't want to force you into anything. He's rather insistent on your freedom since the whole Pitch incident. He doesn't want to hurt or scare you, and it's tough for him to begin with."

"But how can I make him see I am NOT scared?" huffed Jack. "He doesn't listen when I TELL him!" Mrs Clause smiled.

"Do what I did when I was sick of my husband beating around the bush." Said Mrs. Clause. "Cook an EXCELLENT meal with his favourite foods and desert, get a bottle of wine, and jump him. Claim your man for your own, show him who's boss!"

"Boss?" said Jack.

"You have the power to kick him out of bed." Said Mrs, Clause, grinning. "You the one having the children, you the boss. Handcuffs don't hurt either." Mrs. Clause laughed heartily as Jack did a spit take, cheeks turning blue with a blush.

"WHAT?!"

"You ALWAYS good for a laugh." Snickered the old woman, making Jack grin. Suddenly the air went cold, ice forming on the windows.

"I see we have another guest." Said Jack, shivering as the memory of the Titanic came back full force.

"It's been a hundred years, Jack Frost."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a while." Said Jack, refusing to look at the old man in fur robes, gray hair hanging like storm clouds on his head and face. Ice blue eyes glared from behind circular spectacles, a heavy cane in one hand. An icy trail was behind him, the cold tendrils slowly creeping through the rafters.

"Still mad about the Titanic, I see." Huffed the old spirit. Jack knew something was up as soon as he saw the old man wasn't floating.

"Lost your powers or something?" he said, raising one pure white brow.

"I may be old, but I can walk!" He said, looking at Mrs. Clause. "Anya."

"Winter." She greeted, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

"I hear rumours..." began Old Man Winter, "That that pesky Spring rodent-"

"Aster and I are mated." Said Jack, narrowing his eyes. "And if you DARE-"

"So quick to defend something so far from your element." Commented the ancient spirit. "I will get my chance with the rodent later."

"Don't you dare touch Aster." said Jack, glaring daggers at him.

"My husband wants to see you." Said Mrs. Clause, sending Winter a look. Jack couldn't help but be afraid. Mrs. Clause may be a sweet old lady in the specials and children's books, but in reality she was a badass, lovable granny with more tattoos than Jack cared to know about, a pretty face and more than capable of ripping a polar bear to shreds with her bare hands. He didn't know what was scarier, North on a rampage or his wife on a daily basis.

"My business is with the rodent." Jack shook a bit, her eyes narrowing into dark blue slits as she bent a spoon in half.

"He's in his study." She said forcefully. Apparently she even shook up Winter, because with a shake of his head he turned around.

"Fine, I'll go speak to the Cossack." He huffed. "I'll be back, Jack. Don't think the rodent has escaped." The two watched him leave, eyeing each other uneasily.

"He'll keep him busy for a while." She said. "If I were you, I'd make up with Bunny. He means well. But really, you want to get through, take control!"

"Take control..." mused Jack, ideas popping into his mind as he wandered out of the kitchen, freezing an elf making a bee-line for the fresh cookies on the counter. Mrs. Clause picked up the frozen elf, placing him on the shelf with the others, giggling at the pair that Jack caught licking a massive ice cube.

"I need a new shelf for the little buggers." She snickered, popping some blended food in their mouths with an icing tube.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Aster..." Aster rolled over, peeking out from under the covers at Jack, who stood at the door with something behind his back. Groaning, and glad the worst of the spike was over, Aster sat up, stretching as his back snapped and cracked.

"What's wrong Frostbite?" he asked, noticing how blue Jack was in the face. "Feeling Ill? I told ya to many cookies-"

"No." Said Jack, setting down a bottle of eggnog on the bedside table with two glasses. "I just...I just wanted to spend some time...with you...alone...I brought eggnog." Aster laughed a bit as Jack climbed into bed, handing him a mug while he opened the bottle, pouring them both a glass of the liquid, godly creation of North and his obsession with all things holiday. Jack cuddled up to Aster, bright blue as he sipped his own eggnog in the silence, Aster warming him as they looked into the burning fire in the hearth.

"Sorry." Said Aster. "For not telling you earlier."

"It's okay." Said Jack, though really he was still peeved. "Just...I need you to tell me things. I don't know if you don't. Just like I need you to listen to me."

"Eh? I listen to ya."

"I'm not afraid of you." Said Jack. "I'm not afraid of what you might do, I'm not afraid of being rushed, but you're making me scared the only reason you put up with me is because of Joy."

"No." Said Aster, pecking him lightly on the forehead. "I'm not keeping you around because of Joy. I'm keeping you around because I want you around, even if you are a nuisance. I wouldn't have marked ya if I didn't. And I don't want you to be pressured. I can handle being in heat. It's not that big of a deal, and it's not even Easter."

"It IS a big deal." Said Jack. "Tooth said you needed to lie down because it got so bad."

"I'm fine." Jack frowned, and put down his eggnog.

"Take control." He muttered, before parting from Aster.

"Ah, Frostbite-" Aster choked a bit as Jack straddled his hips, glaring at the rabbit.

"If you won't listen to a work I say..." he began, wrapping one arm around Aster's neck while the other took the mug and set it on the nightstand, "I'm going to have to SHOW you." Aster felt his heat spike as Jack kissed him, his other arm wrapping around his neck, the shock sending him against the wall, Jack having to stretch to maintain the kiss.

"Jack-" began Aster, trying to get him off before he did something he might regret later. But, Jack was having none of it as he pushed him down, rubbing the base of Aster's ears. With a low groan of happiness, Aster pressed one paw to Jack's back and dove in, tossing an extra pillow at the door to push it shut.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"So precious!" Mother Nature and Tooth were watching Joy sleep, Aster needing to go lie down and sleep off a heat spike.

"Just look at her little teeth!" cooed Tooth, parting the sleeping kit's lips. "So sharp, so delicate, so pearly!"

"Poor Bunny." Sighed Mother Nature, stroking Joy's tiny paw. "I think I got him into trouble with Jack."

"Jack is mad, but he'll get over it." Sighed Tooth. "Both of them are stubborn. But, they'll come together soon enough. It's just going to be annoying until they do. Men are weird." Mother Nature stiffened, a horrible, delicious idea forming in her head. She looked at Tooth, a maniacal grin on her face that rivalled even Jack's mischievous grin.

"You think Aster is finally going to man up any time soon?" asked Mother Nature, smirking. "Or do we have to help those stupid boys along?" Tooth blinked, deciphering the expression. Before long a grin broke out on her own pearly whites, eyes shimmering as she giggled.

"Why, I think I like where this is going..." she snickered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just say Cupid owes me...Does North have a computer?" she snickered, rubbing her hands together as red flowers bloomed on her cheeks.

"Why do we need a computer?" asked Tooth, tilting her head to the side. Mother Nature put an arm around Tooth's shoulder, chuckling.

"Toothiana my dear fairy, when you've been around as long as I have, you learn to take joy in the creations of humans." Tooth looked at the red head, still puzzled.

"Like...the renaissance art?" she asked. "Or dentistry?"

"Good, but not what I meant." She said, grinning. "It is time I introduced you to the wondrous, and somewhat terrifying world of Tumblr..." Mother Nature left the room, peeking back as she shut off the light, Tooth leading her to the library computer. Soon after they left a chilly draft entered the room, blue eyes looking down on the kit as cool hands lifted her from the cradle. With a bang, the window burst open, shards of ice shattering to damp dust on the carpet. Phil pushed open the door, yelping at the draft. Rushing, he turned on the light and shut the window, having sworn he locked it before he left, when he looked into the crib. A loud yell filled the halls, Phil grabbing his pony tail. In moments, Mrs. Clause was on the scene, still wearing her apron and oven mitts, the smell of a delicious roast dinner with all the fixings (and tofu for Aster as a main course) wafting from the kitchen. Mrs Clause paled, dropping the candy cane mitts and running to North.

Joy was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_NOTE! = Will be posting a smut chapter under M rating of the encounter in the bedroom. Look for _First Snow: First Night.

Ch 4

Jack twirled his fingers in Aster's fur, freezing individual strands as Aster merely rubbed his side, the two curled up in bed, basking in the afterglow.

"So, you're going to come get me next time you have a heat issue?" said Jack, smiling smugly at Aster.

"I get it, you're right, I was wrong." He huffed, glaring at the smirking silverette. "Can we just get back to cuddling QUIETLY?"

"Maaaaaybe." Said Jack, looking up at Aster. "Or maybe we could have a nice, long shower, together, then go check on Joy and continue this in the Warren?"

"You're having a bad influence on me." Snickered Aster.

"How so?" asked Jack.

"Because that sounds like the best plan I've heard in ages." Suddenly the door slammed in with a deafening crash, North thundering in.

"Where Joy?!" both parents froze.

"What do you mean where's Joy?!" demanded Aster, making sure Jack was completely covered as he rose to confront North. "I left her with Tooth, Sandy and Mother Nature!"

"They left her with Yeti guards." Said North. "All say nobody in, nobody out, and she not in her crib."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

Tooth had never seen Jack freak out like he was now, hyperventilating with Mrs. Clause hugging him tightly, Aster out searching the fortress for the baby Pooka. Jack had barely stopped crying, and was now scared beyond anything Pitch could inspire. Mother Nature looked out the window, eyes filled with guilt. Finally Aster and north returned, face pale and ears down.

"She's nowhere in Santoff Claussen." Said Aster. "We checked everywhere out too. She's not anywhere." Aster sat with Jack, gathering his distraught mate in his arms and holding him tightly to his chest.

"We have to assume the worst then." Said North. "Someone took her, or-" Aster shot him a look, Jack paling even more than his natural white, fresh tears leaking from his eyes.

"She's immortal." Said Mother Nature. "She won't die unless someone truly TRIES, and tries hard. She'll be fine." Sandy sighed, Not liking to see Jack so sad. Suddenly Jack stiffened.

"North...lift your boot." Puzzled, North complied, revealing a very damp carpet.

"Water?" wondered Mrs. Clause. "Jack didn't freeze anything. How could there be-Oh sweet Man in the Moon..."

"He took my baby." Whispered Jack, cold wind beginning to circulate in the room, tears turning to ice on his skin. Mother nature bristled, dark flowers blooming all over her.

"Winter has gone too far." She hissed. "Just like the Titanic!" Aster's ears were flat against his skull, whiskers twitching with worry.

"He's too cold." He said. "Joy can't take extreme cold."

"We'll get her back." Said Tooth. "Old Man Winter can't take all of us at once."

"No." Said Jack. "He can freeze you to death. I'll get her."

"Not on your life." Said Aster flatly. "You stay put, we'll go rescue her, even if we have to break all the ice in the arctic."

"Aster, I'm going." Said Jack. "Our powers are similar. I stand the best chance of getting close."

"And I'm telling you no way am I letting you go." Said Aster, eyes narrowing.

"Jack is right Bunny." Said North. "He best suited against Winter. Might be only chance. He knows where Winter lives too."

"We can find him without putting Jack in danger." Said Aster stubbornly.

"But maybe not in time for Joy." Said Tooth. "I know you don't want Jack hurt, but-"

"Joy comes first." Said Aster. "Fine, but you are not taking any unnecessary risks."

"Deal." Said Jack, grabbing his staff. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately." Said Mrs. Clause, pulling on her bright red parka, cracking her knuckles. "I've wanted to rip that self-righteous jerk a new one for YEARS."

"You can have what's left." Growled Aster, hopping to his feet and cracking his knuckles. "Snowflake and I get first bite."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Cut your infernal yapping!" Joy continued to scream, wondering why her Mother and Father weren't coming. Old Man Winter felt like his head was going to blow, the little kit carrying on like he was ripping off her little limbs. He knew Jack would figure it out, and he knew he would come for her. There was still time to bind the kit to winter, but the Easter Bunny...He would not allow the first immortal child born since Baby New Year to be exposed to the foul season of spring.

"I said SHUT UP!" His voice rattled the icicles in the ceiling, Joy whimpering in fear. She sniffled, still waiting for her Mother and Father to pick her up, take her to bed with them and snuggle.

"Mama..." she sniffed, the rattling dying down. "Daddy..."

Old Man Winter groaned as fresh screams burst forth, Joy screaming loudly while his ice minions stood guard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Crikey!" shivered Aster. "WHY?! Why does it always have to be snow and ice?!"

"Shut up Kangaroo." Huffed Jack. Aster flinched. He was not used to Jack like this, bitter and angry, ready to rip the heads of anything and anyone getting in his way. Which, for some reason was a bit of a turn on as well as scary.

"Aster is right." Shivered Mother Nature. "We Spring spirits don't do well in the cold. Even North can't take much more of this, and he's based up here."

"It's like Winter only wants Jack..." said Tooth.

"I'm sorry Jack, but we need to warm up." Said Mrs. Clause. Jack nodded, eyes turning dark.

"You huddle up." He said, making a big igloo out of snow and ice. "I'll look ahead. Old Man winter is tricky, maybe more so than me. I'll check for traps."

"Jack-" began Aster, only to be silenced by a cold finger to his mouth.

"Aster, he can't do as much damage to me as he can to you." Said Jack. "He trained me. I know enough about him to have a good guess at his reactions, and he can't freeze me. I could disable anything he throws at us, or take the hit. It might wind me to be hit with any of his magic, but that's about it. Trust me, I'll be back." Aster bit his lip, obviously not wanting to let him go.

"Frostbite, don't go alone." He said. "Sandy can take the cold better than us, even a yeti."

"He's less likely to notice me if I go alone." He said, looking Aster in the eye. "Sandy is too easy to see in the snow. I promise I won't go too far, and be back soon." He lightly pecked aster on the lips and lifted off, disappearing into the blizzard.

"Something feels wrong." Said Aster. "If Old Man Winter didn't want us to come after him, why just throw a blizzard? The Blizzard of '68 was worse than this. Not as cold, but you couldn't see a foot in front of your face!"

"As Jack said, Winter is sly." Said Mother Nature. "Not even Father Time can tell what he's thinking. He's just to unpredictable, like all winter spirits."

"You can say that again." Huffed Aster, paw thumping worriedly.

"Calm down." Said North. "Being away from Jack hard, but he right. Winter Spirit pretty safe against other winter spirit. Besides, he back soon. Just get warm and search resume." Mrs. Clause snorted.

"Something tells me Jack ditched us." Said Mrs. Clause. "Foolish boy doesn't want us hurt."

"What?!" yelped Aster, jumping up. "Then why didn't you stop him?! Winter could rip him apart!" Mother Nature touched Aster's shoulder, forcing him back down with a calm expression on her beautiful face.

"Because Winter will not harm a winter spirit." Said Mother Nature. "Jack is like his family in a way. Like I am considered the steward of spring and life, he is the same with winter. Jack is a winter spirit, so he will be safe from him. Jack knows this. He hopes to get Joy back safely, with no harm coming to anyone. He is quite sweet, and just as stubborn as you always were." Aster huffed, eyes narrowing at Mother Nature.

"I don't give a damn." Said Aster, getting up. "I'm not letting him walk into that rat bastard's traps alone." Before anyone could stop him, Aster darted off into the storm, ignoring the icy daggers of cold, snow and ice digging into his fur.

"Aster, no!" yelled Tooth.

"This cannot end well." Sighed Mrs. Clause.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

Jack touched down at the ice palace, his chest cold. He hated lying to Aster, but it was the only way. Old Man Winter might listen to him, and if he did, nobody had to get hurt. As he slipped through the halls, the sound of loud screeching slowly filled his ears, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. He knew those cries, and slowly the pale white in front of him faded to red as he dashed through the halls, following the distressed sobs.

"Joy!" Jack saw the kit, sitting in a small ice crib, sobbing her eyes out, in the middle of a massive Ice hall. Hearing her Mother, Joy turned her head and cried out, arms up to Jack.

"Mama!" Jack quickly picked her up, holding her tiny little body close, feeling her hot tears on his neck and hoodie as her sobs faded to hiccups.

"As expected, you came alone." Said a shaky voice, ice walls closing off the doors as Jack's forgotten staff entered the old spirit's hands.

"Winter, give me back my staff so I can kick your ass." He hissed, still holding Joy.

"No." He said. "This is for your own good. Spring must not touch a winter spirit. The kit can adapt. You will not be leaving this palace again." Jack's eyes narrowed, arm shielding Joy.

"You can't hide me forever." Said Jack. "The guardians will come looking. Aster is probably already searching. Good thing about having an over-protective mate, is that he's probably not far behind."

"They will never find the entrance." Said Winter, hovering above Jack. "Not even Father time can find me."

"But the Man in the Moon can!" Jack pointed up at the hole in the ceiling, Manny's light shining through. "They will find us, and then you're icy ass will be handed to you on a silver platter, if Aster doesn't get to you first." Jack yelped as the ice shook, icy bars growing from the floor around them, morphing into a large, ornate bird cage.

"Don't get your hopes up." Snarled Old Man Winter, glaring at the frost spirit and kit, flying off through a raised entrance. Jack turned his attention to Joy, who was curled up happily in his arms, not a scratch on her. Sighing, he leaned against the cage bars, running his fingers through Joy's soft white fur.

"Daddy?" she squeaked, eyes a bit red from crying.

"Don't worry." Said Jack, kissing her nose. "Daddy is coming."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Crikey..." Aster looked up at the icy spires, North, Tooth, Sandy, Mother Nature and Mrs. Clause looking up in awe.

"That's one big ice cube..." said Mrs. Clause, whistling.

"Jack's inside." Said Aster, seeing the footprints in the powdery snow. Grabbing his boomerangs, he marched forward, eyes narrowed.

"If it isn't the rodent." Aster looked up to see an old man perched high above, glaring at them. In one hand, he had a thick cane. In the other, was Jack's slender staff.

"Let him go ya bloody-"

"Beat it, rat." Huffed Old Man Winter. "Spring has no place in my palace."

"Winter, let them go." Said Mrs. Clause. "Or you'll be my latest karate dummy." Mother Nature got a glint in her eye, eyeing Old Man Winter.

"Why don't we play a game?" she said slowly. Aster saw Winter stiffen, eyes on Mother Nature.

"What kind of game?" he said, interest evident though he tried not to show it.

"This no time for Parcheesi!" huffed North.

"He loves games." Said Mother nature quietly. "We might be able to get him to release Jack and Joy." Mrs. Clause grinned, catching on to her plan.

"A finding things game." Said Mrs. Clause.

"And what will you be finding?" asked Winter, chuckling.

"My mate and kit." Said Aster, glaring at the ancient spirit. "And they better not be hurt in any way or you'll be cut up and cooling my carrot juice."

"If we win, you let them go." Said Tooth, flying up. "And never bother them again."

"And if I win?" Aster let out a long breath.

"I'll break my Claim on Jack." North looked wide eyed at Aster.

"It's a start..." sighed Old Man Winter.

"And never see them again, outside of the business of a guardian." Winter chuckled.

"Deal." He said. "But you'll never find them."

"Hey icy!" yelled Mrs. Clause. "You owe us clues."

"I suppose I do." Sighed Winter. "Very well. In five spires, in five corners, a key is hidden. Only with all five will the fall open." With that he vanished, a puff of snow falling from his former perch.

"The fall will open?" wondered North.

"No time Mate." Said Aster. "Think and search! Jack and Joy are depending on us, and I'll be damned if I let them down!"


	6. Chapter 6

Aster felt his hear pound as he dashed up the stair case to the first of the palace's five towers, eyes open for anything that could be a key. Mother Nature was in hot pursuit, the group having split into teams. He, Mother Nature and Sandy were on the first search team, Mrs Clause, Tooth and North on the second, each going opposite directions and promising to meet up at the last key. The circular build made it easier to navigate, but the clear ice was a breeding ground for optical illusions, spaces that looked like openings solid ice walls, reflective glares blinding Aster with flashes of light.

"...This is going to take a while..." said Mother Nature, looking at the clutter in the circular room.

"We just need the find the bloody key." He said, searching through drawers. "Where would the bloody jackass hide the blasted thing?!"

"Somewhere only he could get it." Said Mother Nature. "Or, somewhere extremely difficult to get to. Maybe a safe? Winter has always had a good memory, so anything with a combination isn't far out there." Sandy tapped them and pointed up. A shimmering key was embedded in the ice roof, a tag hanging from the ceiling.

"Get it out without breaking to roof." read Mother Nature, ivy tendrils dragging the note down.

"And now the fun begins." Sighed Aster, looking up while scratching his head. Sandy seemed to get an idea, because soon he was rubbing his dream sand over the ice, furiously burrowing through the ice.

"Brilliant ya dux!" exclaimed Aster, ice shavings drifting to the floor. Sandy gave him a silent thumbs up, Aster grinning ear to ear."

"I wonder how the others are doing..." Said Mother Nature, Sandy floating up to examine the trapped key closer.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Room upside down." Groaned North, bumping his head on an ice lamp hanging from the ceiling. Tooth fluttered about, peeking into the drawers of upside down side tables.

"Keys...keys..." muttered Mrs. Clause, looking up at the ice furniture, examining every space she could see, directing Tooth to every nook and cranny. For some reason, she felt eyes boring into her back, the cold gaze unsettling even to her.

"Are we alone in here?" wondered Tooth, fluttering back down with a look of fear and defeat on her face. All three froze at the sound of a growl, something scratching the ice. Slowly all three turned, glowing blue eyes staring at them from the skull of the ice beast. Clear shingles made up it's armoured shell, razor sharp icicles it's teeth.

What in name of Moon-" began North, when Tooth spotted something gold tied around the creatures neck.

"The key!" she yelped, pointing. The beast growled, and lunged at the fairy. North quickly slammed it into the wall, cracking a bit of the ice ribs on the left side. It's spiked, frozen tail lashed menacingly as it crept around the three.

"One of the bastard's ice minions." Huffed Mrs. Clause.

"My swords can't seem to peirce-" Mrs. Clause rolled her eyes and threw her coat at her husband, marching forward determinedly. As the thing lunged again, she raised her fist.

"DIBS!" Tooth flinched as Mrs. Clause jumped at the beast, fist driving home down the thing's throat. She felt her stomach roll as she tore off the thing's head, and tossed North the key. Ignoring the cuts in her arm from the thing's teeth, she smiled warmly.

"Does a lady have to do all the work around here?" she sighed, taking her coat and walking calmly down the stairs. "Come along dear. The sooner we get the other keys, the sooner we can get home to a nice dinner and hot cocoa!"

"Ah, Anya." Sighed North, a dopey grin on his face. "Reminds me of the day we met. Tooth stared awkwardly at the couple, taking the key while the spouses engaged in lovey-dovey banter, mildly disturbed by how easily Mrs. Clause dispatched the ice beast, and what she was sure she didn't want to know as they flirted in Russian. Wordlessly she followed, securing the key to her wrist.

"I wonder how Aster and the others are doing..." she mused, covering her ears as she caught a string of Russian she COULD understand.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

At first Jack just thought Joy was nervous, the shake barely detectable. He held her closer, taking off his hoodie and wrapping her in the fabric for the little warmth he could offer. But, it soon became apparent that it wasn't Joy who was shaking, the noise of heavy chain moving filling the room as slowly, ever so slowly, the cage began to move down.

"What the-" Began Jack, peeking through the bars. All remaining color in his pale skin left, making him look almost blue. Below, though they were far from it for now, was an opening in the ice, a pool of cold arctic water gaping at them like a wide open mouth, ready to swallow them as they got close enough.

"Are you insane?!" yelled Jack, glaring at the elderly winter spirit sitting on his spiked throne of ice, watching both the cage and the doors. "She'll freeze! She can't survive that kind of cold!"

"Then the rodent better hurry up." Snorted Old Man Winter, drumming his fingers. "Though, I am surprised they found the first two so easily..."With a snap of his icy fingers, three large creatures made of thick ice crawled into the room, fangs of razor sharp icicles and about three times as large as North. Jack subconsciously hugged Joy closer, fear running up his spine.

"Go guard the keys." Commanded Old Man Winter, scratching them behind the ears. Jack shivered at their unearthly howls, not even the chilling call of wolves as terrifying as the clipped screeches like nails on a chalk board. "And make sure the rodent can't get them."

"Keys?" asked Jack, a sour feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" mused Winter. "Your precious rodent did find us."

"Knew he would." Snorted Jack. "Prepare to have your ass thumped by a pissed Aussie Bunny, Frosty." Winter laughed.

"Oh really?" said Winter, flying up. "I'll have you know that he BET you, and the little ice puff."

"Bet?" wondered Jack.

"He bet against me with you and Joy as the prize." He said. "He bet that he could find five keys hidden in my castle. If he couldn't, he'd abandon you forever."

"There has to be a reason." Said Jack shakily, fears bubbling up. The old man was just as good as Pitch when it came to fears, and just as cold and ruthless in using them against you. "He'd never do something like that unless there was good reason."

"He was too chicken to fight me." Smirked Old Man Winter. "So, he bartered you. If he fails, you'll never see him again, outside of the business of a Guardian. The fur ball won't see him either. You will spend the rest of eternity here."

"Over my dead body." Hissed Jack. "You can try, but you cannot keep me here. I am the bringer of winter, and you are nothing but an out-dated old tyrant. Man in the Moon will not let this happen, and if you think I'm going to just sit here and let you keep us prisoner-"

"We both know you are almost powerless without your staff." Chuckled Winter. "What are you going to do to me? Nip my nose, eh Jack Frost?" Winter didn't have time to react as Jack's fist connected with his jaw, a satisfied grin on the frost spirit's face as a dark blue bruise was already forming over Old Man Winter's icy left eye.

"Burn in Hell." Growled Jack, Old Man Winter holding his face while swearing. "Or should I say 'melt' in Hell?" Old Man Winter bristled, icicles forming over the cage.

"You're lucky I'm bound to keep winter spirits from harm." He said. "but that doesn't apply to your snivelling bundle of fur. YOU will survive arctic waters, but I don't know about her..." Jack Held Joy close to his chest.

"If you so much lay a slimy finger on Joy I will rip out every organ in your body and force feed you the contents of your rib cage." Around him little shards of ice began to swirl, his eyes narrowed in rage at the old spirit.

"I'd like to see you try."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Almost got it Sandy?" Mother Nature and Aster were pulling on Sandy's legs, trying to help him dislodge the key. Suddenly they heard a snap, and all three tumbled back in a cloud of dream sand and broken furniture. From inside the castle they heard a blood chilling howl, making Aster's fur stand on end.

"What the Hell was that?!" asked Aster.

"Winter's ice minions." Growled Mother Nature. "Winter is guarding the keys!" Aster looked at the key and secured it in his harness. He drew his boomerangs and grinned.

"Ice minions?" he snorted. "Obviously he hasn't met a determined Aussie with ace aim." Mother Nature grinned, Sandy already heading down the stairs.

"Winter doesn't stand a chance." She said. "He's going to have tricks up his sleeve."

"I can handle Jack, can't I?" snorted Aster. "I can take whatever he can dish out."

"I hope so." She said. "Because Tooth and I need both of you for our little Christmas present." Aster gave her a look.

"Do I want to know?"

"No hints!" she chirped, gliding off after Sandy. Aster gripped the key and smiled.

One step closer to Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Aster slipped through the halls, careful not to make a noise. He had successfully skirted the ice monstrosity patrolling the halls, Mother Nature and Sandy not far behind. Now, they were glancing around the corner and saw another living ice sculpture guarding the staircase to their second key.

"Damn it." Huffed Aster, drawing his boomerangs. Once he threw them, on the off chance he missed or if he did minimal damage, he would alert it to their location. But, the thing had to be destroyed one way or another if they were going to get to the keys. All froze as the creature looked in their direction, and lifted a silver piece of metal on a string.

"The key!" whispered Mother Nature. The thing seemed to know it was there, because as it stared at their hidden nook, it swallowed the key, a clink echoing in the hall as it hit it's glassy ice stomach.

"Fuck." Growled Aster. "Okay...on my mark..." Aster pulled back, and flung a boomerang at the creature, hitting it in the forehead while he, Mother Nature and Sandy burst forward, heading a full on assault. With a yell, Mother Nature was flung into the wall by the thing's tail, spikes catching in her gown and pinning her down.

"You rat bastard!" she yelled, vines forcing their way through the ice as Sandy and Aster lashed at it with sand whips, boomerangs and sharp claws. Thick green tendrils wrapped around the ice, weaving through the small holes and cracks in the ice, Aster and Sandy beating it into submission while the thing was encased in green.

"MOVE!" yelled Aster, pulling Sandy back as Mother Nature's hair flared, the vines squeezing the ice mercilessly. With a loud screech, the ice beast shattered into a million little shards, some piercing the tendrils. Mother Nature leaned against the cool wall, gasping.

"You okay?" asked Aster, Sandy grabbing the key from the icy remains.

"Yeah." She gasped. "Just...the cold...it took a lot to make the vines." Aster pulled out the ice spikes, helping his long time friend and figurative Mother figure up. Sandy handed Aster the key, the Pooka looking it over in his hand. It made his heart ache, seeing the delicate snowflake design adorning the silver key.

"Come on." He said, securing the key safely with the first. "One more key, and we win."

"If the others succeed." Said Mother Nature, retracting her vines.

"With Mrs. Clause on their team?" scoffed Aster. "FIFTY of those buggers would be lucky to make it out in worse condition than THIS one with her on the loose." Sandy let out silent laughter, Mother Nature grinning devilishly.

"Then we simply MUST do tea sometime." She said. "Perhaps exchange fighting tips..." Aster gave her a funny look, though he was used to the woman's almost bi-polar tendencies; sunshine and daisies one minute, badass warrior the next. Shaking his head, his refocused on the task at hand. One passage lay ahead, the sound of an ice minion's roar echoing from within. Eyes hardened, Aster hopped down the hall, racing to a corner and checking it before proceeding and allowing the others to move. Sandy took the rear, an unsettling feeling taking hold of his small body. Shivering, he dismissed it, and followed the weakened Mother Nature and increasingly jumpy Pooka down the corridor, towards the blood curdling roars.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Aha!" laughed North, patting Aster on the back, the blow sending the Pooka forward a few feet. "The final battle! Tell me, how long it take to get keys?"

"Faster than you, if that's what you're asking." Huffed Aster. "Now shut up! We're one key away, and I for one want my mate and kit safe at home by morning!"

"Relax." Chuckled the Russian. "Good guys ALWAYS win! Joy be home in bed before you say go and Jack be safe in arms with cup of eggnog!"

"Shut it North." Huffed Aster. "We still have one key to go." The reunited group strode into the final tower, finding a massive room with a massive ice door at the end, five key holes in a circle on the double doors. A key merely sat on the floor in the center of the room, making all hesitate.

"It's too easy..." said Mrs. Clause, eyes darting about the room. Aster took a tentative step forward, testing the floor. Tooth squeaked , the floor crumbling beneath Aster's swiftly recoiling foot.

"Well, this presents an interesting dilemma." Said Mother Nature, tapping her foot.

"Dilemma?" chuckled North. "Tooth and sandy fly and get!"

"Uh..." began Tooth, trying to fly to the edge, but a strange energy only repelled her. Only Aster seemed able to get close to the edge. Backing up, Aster held out his paw to North.

"Give me the keys mate." He said, his tone leaving no room for discussion. North silently handed him the keys, ushering everyone out of the way. Aster backed as far as he could down the hall, fell on all fours, and took a deep breath.

"He's not going to-" began Tooth, Aster rocketing forward. Nothing but a gray blur came past the party, Aster gathering all his power and momentum into the jump. Tooth let out a sigh of relief as Aster landed on the safe ice, snatching the fifth key as he went, but the energy remained.

"We'll find our own way in!" yelled Mother Nature. "If Winter won't let them go, distract them! Don't take him on alone!"

"If he did anything to them, I make no promises." He growled, fitting the five keys into the locks. The sound of ice scraping against ice filled his ears, the doors pushing open on their own.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

Old Man Winter tapped his knee, rage burning in his cold body. Jack had curled up in the center of the cage with Joy, not wanting to look at the water a mere few feet from the cage any longer, instead figuring out ways to keep her warm and dry despite the cold.

"He's kicking your sorry ass, isn't he?" accused Jack, an angry glare directed at the old spirit on his throne.

"No worries." He huffed, eyeing the chain holding them up. "NOBODY defeats Old Man Winter."

"Funny, because that black eye looks like quite the defeat."

"Shut it Jack." Huffed Winter, glaring at the boy.

"Nope." Jack made a little pop at the end of the word, effectively irritating his captor and prison guard. "And NEVER call me that again, old man. The Titanic was unforgivable."

"You were the one who flew over after a stupid spat with diaper boy." He growled. "Not my fault you were distracted."

"Who's brilliant idea was it to form glaciers with an angry teen with humans in the course!?" Old Man Winter had to concede to that, nodding.

"But I wasn't the one who moved the burg." He said. "I may be the accomplice, but all those people, all those children died because of you."

"And I spent fifty years mourning." Growled Jack, hugging his daughter tighter at the memory, the children's bodies limp in the cold water, precious few people pulled from the icy cold water to the safety of the boats. In his mind, he couldn't help but see Joy among them, drowned and frozen to death in the unforgiving water. "You hid like a child."

"So did you."

"I was IGNORED." Snarled Jack. "I have ALWAYS been alone, until I became a guardian, and fell in love with Aster. You, old man, are nothing but a sour old bastard for ripping away one of your own spirits from what makes them happy. It's like taking away snow and ice from winter, or rearranging the seasons. It's sick and wrong, especially to involve a CHILD."

"I see becoming one of those pathetic goody two-shoes has changed you." Huffed Winter. "But you are still my spirit, and I will do with you as I wish." Suddenly there was a creak, the ice doors opening wide.

"Okay ya old bludger." Growled Aster, stepping into the icy throne room with his boomerangs drawn. "I won your little game. Now, hand over Joy and Jack before I break them into a million pieces and throw ya to the golems."

"What's the word I'm looking for?" said Winter, raising his staff. "Oh yes! NO!" He blasted the chain holding Jack and Joy's cage with ice, and with a yell of panic, the cage dropped into the icy arctic water.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack screamed, barely managing a thin sheet of ice to break the cage's fall, allowing them to float on the water, Aster nearly having a heart attack. The ice wouldn't last long, not without Jack's staff.

"Oi! Ice for brains!" yelled the Pooka, twirling his boomerangs. "The deal was to let them go if we found all the keys!"

"I let them go, didn't I?" chuckled Winter. "Beat it rodent." The ice began to crack, Joy shrieking as the cage slipped a bit. Aster dashed as close as he could get, looking for any weakness in the cage. Jack's eyes widened, looking behind him.

"Aster, run!" Aster barely dodged the ice burst, Old Man Winter hovering above with both staffs as he kept shooting at the Pooka.

"Don't mess with the rabbit, mate!" growled Aster, letting his boomerangs fly. Winter dodged effortlessly, laughing as he did so. Aster heard another terrified squeak as the water began to seep in, the cage slowly slipping into the icy water. Aster caught his boomerangs as Winter laughed, almost doubling over. His eyes narrowed as he took quick but careful aim, and threw with all his strength. A sickening crunch filled the room as his boomerang hit the old spirit's hand, knocking Jack's staff from his now mangled stump of ice, Aster racing towards the falling staff the moment the boomerang hit. As he wrapped his paws around the stick, he felt a thick shard of ice scrape his paw, narrowly missing his foot by mere centimetres.

"Today you DIE, rodent!" yelled Winter, raising his staff to strike. Aster flung three egg bombs, clouding the spirit's vision as he raced back to Jack, the water now lapping at his toes.

"Jack!" Aster threw his staff through the cage bars Jack catching it with his free hand. As Jack froze the water, slipping over with Joy, Winter cleared the colored gas, teeth clenched as he raged silently.

"Son of a-" yelled Aster, move ice shards hitting him and scratching at his fur. Jack formed an ice shield, quickly coming to Aster's side.

"Leave him alone Winter!" yelled Jack, still holding Joy.

"No!" he growled, sending a flurry of hail the size of apples their way. Jack hissed as one hit his shoulder, narrowly missing Joy. Jack handed joy to Aster, who held her close to his chest, his back to the hail as a second shield.

"Get her out." Said Jack. "I'll distract him. I don't care how you do it, just get her back to Santoff Claussen safe."

"And leave you with him?" scoffed Aster. "Not on your nilly mate. We gotta hold until the cavalry arrives." Razor sharp, colourful quills buried themselves in the ice floors, a rainbow blur shooting through the air like a bullet at Winter.

"I'm not going to have enough quarters for all the teeth coming out of your jaw!" shrieked Tooth, Sandy's whips lashing at the old spirit.

"Ha!" laughed Winter, easily evading their attacks. He send a wave of ice at them, making tooth yell in pain as it ripped out feathers and sliced through her wings. "Foolish! You cannot beat nature!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Mother Nature's ivy wrapped around Winter's leg, dragging him to the ground while the Clauses pulled Jack and Aster to the other side of the room, away from the danger.

"We'll take care of him." said Mrs. Clause, cracking her knuckles. "You get back to the pole and send a few yetis. We'll be back before you know it." Aster nodded, tapping the ground to summon a portal. Dropping down, he raced through the earth, holding Jack and Joy tightly to his chest. Finally they arrived at Santoff Clausen, Aster making a beeline for the control room.

"If you think I'm just going to sit here, you have another thing coming As-" began Jack as Aster parked him on the couch, heading down to the workshop to gather the yetis with a muffled 'stay there'.

"Jack, we are NOT arguing about this." Said Aster. "You need to stay with Joy. I'll take care of it."

"No!" said Jack. "Phil can watch Joy! I don't care if you just don't want me getting hurt or some bullshit like that! You know you need all the help you can get against the old man-"

"Which is why we are getting yetis!" snapped Aster. "You are not leaving to fight Jack, and that's final!"

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

"If I could get your staff, I sure as Hell could." Jack gripped his staff, sending an icy glare at Jack while the yetis prepared for battle.

"I'm not-" Aster grabbed Jack, squeezing him like a vice.

"_Please_ just stay here." Sighed Aster, nuzzling Jack's cheek. "Joy could lose her Father if things go wrong. She doesn't have to lose you too." Jack sighed, hugging Aster tightly.

"Fine." Sighed Jack. "But if I get word of trouble, I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Deal." Said Aster, running his paw up and down Jack's back. Jack kissed him lightly as he pulled away, portals in hand.

"Winter's lair."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Nasty old fogey." Panted Mrs. Clause, wiping the blood from her cheek. Mother Nature lay on the ice a few feet away, completely exhausted, her vines twitching on the ice. North and Sandy were still up and running, Aster bounding about as he tried to hit the spirit with his boomerangs. Tooth's wings were broken, but it didn't stop her from firing deadly quills with lethal accuracy. Sandy made an image of winter with his foot on Aster, looking worried.

"No, the good guys always win." She snickered. "But we're taking a beating alright." Aster crashed into the wall next to them, grunting at the force and sudden pain in his back.

"Bludger won't go down without a fight." He huffed, spitting out a bit of blood.

"He's got to get worn out sooner or later." Said Mrs. Clause, waiting for an opening while Sandy went at the winter spirit.

"He's in his element." Sighed Aster. "Only makes him tougher."

"If we don't cause some damage soon, we're in trouble." Said Aster, grabbing his boomerangs. Mrs. Clause readied herself, the spirit turning his back to her.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings!" she roared, rocketing forward and jumping high. With a yell, she landed on Winter's back, holding on like a koala as she clawed his hand with her nails, going straight for his conduit.

"We got one shot!" yelled Aster, taking aim at Winter's head. As he was about to throw, a chill set about the room, the old spirit throwing Mrs. Clause into the wall, blood spurting from her side.

"An-AGH!" All were pushed back, icy shards stabbing into their limbs, bodies chilling against the harsh wind and ice.

"Enough fun and games." Snarled Winter, turning on the guardians and company. "It is time to say goodbye to your pathetic seasons and holidays. Not even Man in the Moon will revive an immortal." The room got ten degrees colder, making even Aster shiver. He was trapped, unable to move as ice tendrils crawled up their bodies.

"MiM, let Jack and Joy stay safe." He prayed as the frost crawled up his chest. Suddenly the sound of an aerosol can, sizzling, and agonized screams filled the room. Winter dropped, revealing a very pissed off looking Jack Frost holding a lighter and a can of hairspray, staff secured in his hand with the hairspray.

"Huh. Looks like melting in Hell IS the way for you to go." Growled Jack, flying down and kicking Winter's staff in the water. Winter's back was melted, making it impossible to move. Slowly the ice faded from their bodies releasing the trapped guardians as Winter reformed his body. Jack turned to Aster, grinning.

"Would you like the honours?" asked Jack, Aster pulling himself up from the ice as he held out the lighter. A bucket sat next to him, his intent obvious. Aster grinned, taking the can and lighter while Jack made the old man hover above the bucket, sandy knocking him out with dream sand.

"Do ya have to ask?"

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"I think I'll put HIM somewhere he's not getting out." Said Mother Nature, taking the sealed bucket containing Old Man Winter. "How about...Cairo? Maybe Brazil."

"How about the hottest depths of Hell?" suggested Aster, having not moved from his spot on the couch, Jack on his lap and Joy snuggled between the two for three hours.

"Volcano it is!" chirped Tooth, glaring at the bucket. Mrs. Clause was bringing out hot cocoa and eggnog, smiling like the charming old woman she was with bloody bandages on her arm and waist.

"Are you sure you feel alright dear?" she asked, giving Jack a cup of cool eggnog.

"Better than good." He replied with a smile, head on Aster's shoulder. Joy merely sucked on her bottle contently, snuggled into her Father's fur, Aster with his arms around them both. Jack nuzzled Aster's fur affectionately as Mother Nature took her leave, smirking deviously. As she chose a portal, she snickered to herself.

"I guess there's time for a little detour..." she laughed to herself, smashing the portal with a discreet whisper.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"What the-" Aster stared blankly at the room in question, ears flat against his head in shock and embarrassment. Jack, returning from putting Joy down for the night, took one look at his mate's slack jaw and knew something was up.

"What's got your tail in a...Holy-" The master bedroom was covered in flowers and vines, the beds replaced with a single piece of furniture (Obviously pinched from one of North's guest rooms, if the wood work was what they thought), fluffy white covers and pillows on the new piece, as well as two boxes wrapped in red that contained an unknown threat. Jack braced the room first, and picked up an envelope tangled in the vines.

"Enjoy." Read Jack. "Sincerely, Mother Nature."

"That meddling old sheila." Huffed Aster, not even wanting to think of what was in the boxes. He didn't have to think long, seeing as Jack swiftly blew them off the bed with a blast of air, plopping himself on it with the same gust.

"Can't say it doesn't make things easier..." taunted the Frost Spirit, peeling off his hoodie. Aster just stared, making jack a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you need an invitation Kangar-oof!" Without warning Aster jumped on him, tackling him and pinning him to the mattress. Jack laughed.

"Excitable, huh?" he laughed. Aster looked at him with a mischievous grin promising a late night.

"You know the saying." Snickered Aster, nibbling at Jack's neck.

"Which one, cotton tail." He added a teasing squeeze to Aster's tail for emphasis, and Aster merely smirked.

"Tonight you're going to find out why they say 'their fucking like rabbits'." He said darkly, killing the lights with a hind paw. Meanwhile Mother Nature was hiding on the roof with another, rainbow hued fairy with a video camera and sound recorder.

"If this doesn't turn into excellent blackmail, I don't know what will." Snickered Mother Nature, turning on the night-vision option. Tooth merely high fived her partner in crime, adjusting her headphones and the microphone for optimum recording.

Tooth giggled. She'd have to remember to make Jack a copy.


End file.
